


pay attention to me, not Oliver Queen.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clint cares more about arrow than his girlfriend, Dom/sub, F/M, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, dom reader, ignored girlfriend, lap dance, netflix with no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: sub!clint where Clint was very invested in watching netflix and was ignoring the reader. So the reader gives him a lap dance to get his attention and doesn’t give him dominance as pay back for not paying attention to the reader. :) thank you! Take your time</p>
            </blockquote>





	pay attention to me, not Oliver Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t know how i feel about this one also sorry for such a shitty lap dance. I suggest you listen to ushers song lil freak so you get the mood. http://youtu.be/_6hEk6jIjxM

Six hours, six fucking hours we have spent sitting on the couch watching Arrow because of Clint. Getting Netflix was the biggest regrets of my life. Right now we were binge watching Arrow and as much as I loved this show (I’ve been watching it since it premiered) I just wanted clint’s attention. “Come on babe don’t you want to go out for dinner? The show will still be on Netflix when we come back.” We have only watching it for the past two weeks and for the past two weeks we haven’t been having sex ! ! ! So not only am I starving but I’m also super horny. I have been getting off on my own but it’s honestly not the same. That’s why for the past three hours, yeah I gave up watching three hours ago I’ve been trying to get Clint to turn off the tv. 

“No babe I want to watch the show, it’s not everyday they have a show about a hero who is a skilled archer. Just order us a pizza.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re a skilled archer and a hero” I replied bitterly as I rolled my eyes. Clint didn’t reply, he just looked at me real quick smirking before turning back to the tv.

“Fine I’m ordering pizza but I’m not ordering yours ”

“Ok just order me a pepperoni pizza please” clint responds blatantly ignoring the fact that I just said I wasn’t going to order his. Half an hour after I ordered the pizza it arrives. True to my word I only ordered mine. I brought the pizza to the living room and started eating.

“Hey I said I wanted pepperoni”

“Too bad you should of given me more attention” I responded taking a bite of my pizza

“Whatever I’m still eating it”

It’s now 9:00pm and I have hit my breaking point. I decided to lay my legs over his lap starting to rub his crotch trying to get a rise out of him. He’s still watching the show.

“Clint I’m horny”

“That’s nice sweetie”

“I want you to fuck me senselessly”

“Ok sweetie that sounds nice” still pay attention to the tv.

“I talked to Nat she said she would have the threesome with us”

“Uh huh”

“I’m pretty sure she could make me cum harder than you”

“Probably baby” that’s it this means war

“Bye Clint”

“Bye” 

I walked out of the living room and went straight to our bedroom. I’m going to have my way tonight. I changed into my sexiest bra and thong that I knew could make him cum in his pants. I slipped on my silk robe and head back out. I got the remote from the armrest and turned off the tv. 

“What the fuck y/n I was watching that” Clint growled angrily but quickly snapped out of it when he saw me. 

I walked towards him stopping right in front of him. 

“What’s wrong Clint cat got your tongue? ” I start playing with the robes belt making it loosen up until it came undone. 

“You wanna see what’s under here baby” I whimper. I play with the top of the robe reveling my cleavage and part of my bra.

“Yeah I do” clint happily replied 

“I don’t know Clint, I don’t think you deserve to see these” reveling my bra “or these” I lift up the robe flashing him my matching thong. 

“Oh sweetie you’re killing me”

“Oh like you have been killing me by ignoring me and my needs for the past two weeks” I replied leaving the living room to get my phone and plugging it to the stereo. I put on ushers song Lil’ Freak and turning to face Clint again. Noticing his hard member trying escape his pants.

“Ok since I want to be nice and I don’t want you to get blue balls I will treat you to a little something but I have one rule.”

“What is it sweetie” Clint replied excitedly 

“You can’t touch me” I replied in his ear and I could here him groan “only I will touch you. If you touch me without my permission I will stop and you’ll sleep on the couch. Got it?”

“Yeah”

I stepped back and removed my robe, clint’s widened at my appearance. Swaying my hips to the beat I made my way between his legs shoving my boobs in front of his face before sliding down to my knees. Moving my hands up and down his thighs, I turned around bent down and shook my ass. I begin to sit on his lap, rubbing my ass over his crotch. I reached behind me and tugged his hair earring a groan before I moved my hands to unclamps my bra. Sliding it off I turn around and straddle his thigh, Clint can’t stop staring at my breast. I grabbing one of his hands and moved it to my breast but pulled it away when he squeezed it.

“Did I tell you that you could squeeze it?”

“No”

“Then why did you squeeze it” I said standing up 

“I’m sorry your breasts are so perky I couldn’t help it” 

“I think you need to be punished, stand up and put your hands behind your back.” I walked to where my robe was and grabbed the belt. I walked back to where Clint is turning him around and tying his hands together. Turning him back around I push him down so he was sitting again. I begin to straddle him again and start grinding on him. 

“If you fuckin’ with me  
Really fuckin’ with me  
You’ll let her put her hands in your pants  
Be your little freak” I sing along as I undo clint’s jeans sticking my hand and pulled out his cock.

“Fuuuuck ! ! !” clint moans as his head falls back to my touch.

“Hey keep your eyes on me”

Clint’s head snaps and looks at me as I slide down to my knees again, this time having his cock in my hand. I kiss the tip before I wrap my mouth around it and start sucking on it like a lollipop.

“Fuck y/n” Clint tried moving his hips trying to get more in but I stopped and took him out of my mouth.

“Clint be careful you might make your punishment worse” I warned taking him back in my mouth.

I begin to kiss under his shaft until I reached his balls, taking them in my mouth I begin to suck on them. I could hear Clint cuss as I start pumping his cock as I continue to suck his balls. Just as I feel he’s about to cum I stop, pulling away i give him the biggest smirk.

“Oh come on y/n this is cruel I need to cum” Clint begged while he looked like a child who got his favorite toy taken away.

“Beg me”

“Please y/n”

“Where do you want to cum”

“In your tight cunt”

“Are you ready to apologize” I say removing my thong so I’m completely naked.

“Yes I’m sorry”

“For what”

“For touching you when you said not to” I motioned for him to rise so I could remove his pants and underwear, kicking them off.

“What else” I begin to hover over his cock and begin to tease my entrance.

“And for ignoring you for two weeks so I could watch the show. For not having sex with you for two weeks, and you being sexually frustrated.” That’s when I lowered myself onto him earning a sigh of relief.

I begin to ride Clint’s cock roughly making my boobs bounce up and down. I untie his hand and move it to my clit.

“Rub me” I whisper in his ear as I ride him harder. Clint moved his hand fast against my clit, making me moan louder and louder. I already know we are going to be receiving complaint letters from our neighbors again tomorrow.

“Shit I’m going to cum”

“Not yet Clint I’ll tell you when” I grabbed my left breast.

“Please y/n”

“On the count of three”

“1” I move faster “2” I start kissing his neck “3” I whisper in his ear as i came all over his cock.

“Fuck ! ! !” We both yelled as our orgasms took over.

I begin to slow down but still thrusting harshly until I completely stop. I lifted my hips and pulled him out. Some of his cum spilled out of my sore cunt. I lay on top of him trying to catch my breath. 

“Seriously, I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you, I won’t do it again” Clint whispered into my hair.

“You better not these past two weeks have been torture” Clint just laughed as I start falling asleep on top of him.

“Wait babe”

“What”

“So Nat agreed to the threesome” Clint asked suddenly realizing what I said early.

“Yeah but she said you could only watch us” I start laughing weakly

“Hey I’ll take it, watching my girlfriend fucking another girl is one of my biggest fantasies” Clint replied now picturing me having sex with Natasha as I fell asleep.

Tell me if you want me to continue this and turning it into a reader/ Natasha/ clint threesome


End file.
